


Country Roads

by whatsthisaboot



Series: 1P2P AmeCan Fetish Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p AmeCan, AmeCan, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sick, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Human Names Used, M/M, not incest pls they are not related in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthisaboot/pseuds/whatsthisaboot
Summary: Long car rides always made Allen sick. He didn’t know if it was the moving scenery, the dull quietness, or the constant movement of the vehicle, but whatever it was, Al could not handle it well.
Relationships: 2P America/1P America, 2P America/2P Canada, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble, 2p America/ 1p Canada, 2p Canada/1p America, 2p Canada/1p Canada, America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 1P2P AmeCan Fetish Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Country Roads

Long car rides always made Allen sick. He didn’t know if it was the moving scenery, the dull quietness, or the constant movement of the vehicle, but whatever it was, Al could not handle it well.  
As the trees whizzed by in one big blur, Al shifted in his seat. The men were returning from a hockey game that Matthew and Matt had been excited for, though it was three cities from where they lived. Two hours and forty-five minutes was the drive time. Two hours and forty-five minutes of trying not to vomit up three bottles of water and a bag of sickeningly red cherry-flavoured candy.  
The drive wouldn’t have been so bad had there not been so many turns. Al can handle a city drive; long straight roads and slow speeds due to other cars. But this? They had been driving for at least an hour along this old back road in the countryside. Matthew tended to drive just a bit faster than the speed limit, and he was doing so now, easily and smoothly going around every bend and bump in the road. It made Allen’s stomach lurch and his head spin.  
A particular turn had him burping quietly into his fist to avoid gagging, slightly gripping the car door handle to help keep control of his body. Matthew would have his head if he puked in the car. Sure, the floor of the vehicle was made of some synthetic rubber material and the seats were leather, but the cleanup process would be hell. Lord knows Alfred wouldn’t dare go near the mess, and Matt would automatically take the role of caretaker and start babying Al, so Matthew, the one sympathy puker out of all 4 of them, was left with cleanup duty, and he would not be happy.  
Another bump had Al bending forward in hope to relieve some of the nausea bubbling up from his stomach. He could feel the bile gurgling in his throat, swallowing thickly as he tried to keep it all down. It really was getting harder to not throw up.  
He began scanning his brain for solutions to this situation. Perhaps asking Matthew to pull over? No, they had just passed by a rest stop; if Allen had wanted to stop he should’ve asked earlier. Maybe drinking more water? That would only cause him to projectile vomit. Distracting himself? Sure, that might work. But… how?  
Al looked ahead of himself to Alfred. The younger man was humming to himself and listening to his earbuds, tapping along to the beat on his leg. No, he couldn’t ruin Alfred’s happy space right now. Alfred didn’t like to be taken out of his self-made safe space without warning. He looked to Matthew next. No. No distracting the driver. Last but not least was Matt sitting beside him. Al looked him over up and down. Matt was looking out of the window lazily, his eyes half lidded and his mind more than likely wandering. Yeah, Matt would work.  
Al sidled up to his burly boyfriend, setting a slightly shaky hand on the other’s large bicep, revealed due to the lounge tank top Matt was wearing.  
“Heya big guy.” He breathed a bit warily, though with a wry smile. If Matt noticed Allen’s off behaviour, he didn’t show it. Matt wrapped his arm around the back of the car’s seat, welcoming Al to nuzzle into him.  
“Hey. You doin’ alright?” Matt replied, running his fingers through Al’s hair to soothe the other. Matt knew that Al didn’t do well with car rides and was more than happy to help comfort his lover. It was a bit odd that Matt was so willing to take on the responsibility of a sick Al, but it was never questioned; Al enjoyed the pampering from his usually quiet and stoic boyfriend. Al gave him a genuine smile in return, somehow ridding Matt of his current concern.  
“I’m fine, Papa Bear. Wanna know if you’re alright, sittin’ there all alone, lookin’ like you could use a nice handsome guy like me to make things a little more interesting?” Al purred, his throat feeling weak and light, as if he might gag just from talking. He managed to keep his composure, resting a clammy hand on Matt’s sweatpants-cladden thigh.  
This perked the man’s interest, if the slight but visible twitch of Matt’s soft cock wasn’t a dead giveaway. Matt licked his suddenly dry lips, eyeing Al and evidently deciding to give in to this little game.  
There was hardly time for Matt to get a snarky reply in before Al was kissing up his neck and rubbing his thigh almost hurriedly. Out of the corner of his eye, Al could see Alfred glance back and blush, quickly turning back around and trying to give the two some privacy. Al grinned against Matt’s neck and bit down, revelling in the groan it brought forth. He took his time in avoiding Matt’s cock just to annoy him. It worked, if Matt’s growl of disapproval was anything to go by.  
Al’s stomach churned suddenly, suppressing a cough and swallowing down the stomach acid that tried to jump up his throat. Matt didn’t seem to notice, impatiently grabbing Al’s wrist and guiding his hand to Matt’s cock. Al recovered quickly enough and groped his lover roughly, hoping to rid the thoughts of puking from his mind. When Matt grabbed him by the hair, all coherent thoughts left his brain. His head was pushed down slightly to coax him to a better prize.  
“Didn’t know you were a head pusher.” He teased, leaving a final love mark on Matt’s neck before laying on his belly to mouth at Matt’s trapped dick. He had to bend his legs a bit uncomfortably to fit in the car, his stomach definitely not liking his change in position.  
“Shut it. You’re the one who wanted to fool around in the first place. I wouldn’t have to be a head pusher if you weren’t such a bratty tease.” Matt grumbled in reply, leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh.  
Al just smiled and freed the other from his confines, licking up the shaft and tonguing the head playfully. The salty taste made the back of Al’s throat burn. His body misidentified the new flavour as more food going into his body, making Al have to swallow again. It was getting harder to keep the bile down.  
The car turned and Al swore his vision spun along with the movement, making him close his eyes to keep his cool. He distracted himself by mouthing at Matt’s cock, kissing up and down the sides and licking the tip every time he came up. Matt just hummed appreciatively and kept his hand loosely tangled in Al’s hair. Al swallowed thickly and, with a lot of self-encouragement, took the head into his mouth. He let his body get adjusted, his tongue laving along the strangely textured skin and revelling in the sigh of encouragement Matt gave. As much as Al loved to be degraded, he couldn’t live without being praised by the men he loved.  
Al felt the hand on the back of his head begin to push in impatience. He winced internally. Willing his gag reflex away, Al lowered his mouth on Matt’s shaft until he was down about a third of the way. Though Alfred hated to admit it, Matt had the biggest penis of the relationship. He remembered the night they measured; they had gone down to the metric system to really determine it, though Alfred was nothing but discouraged when they measured their dicks when hard. He was only the second smallest. Al wasn’t ashamed to say he had the smallest of all four of them, that didn’t mean he wasn’t well endowed. It just meant his boyfriends had fucking horse dicks. Good thing Al was a size queen.  
He wasn’t even halfway down when the head hit the back of Al’s throat. He wanted to heave, but somehow fought the urge to, and instead swallowed again. His jaw ached already and Matt was still trying to inch his head down further.  
“I know you can take more in.” Matt growled softly. He wasn’t directly calling Al a slut, but the insinuation made Al’s body jolt with arousal. Unfortunately any sort of stimulation in any part of his body was making Al more nauseous, and he had to pull up a bit to fight against it. Matt frowned.  
Al quickly righted his mistake of pulling up by taking more back in, opening up his tired throat and sinking further down Matt’s cock. His free hand slipped down into Matt’s boxers to roll his balls around against his palm, using his occupied hand to stroke whatever flesh wasn’t in his mouth. He came back up once more for a deep breath and to fight the urge to gag before swallowing up Matt’s cock as far down as he could go, which happened to be almost all the way. Given his stomach’s current state of discomfort, Al was surprised he was able to take it that far, let alone into his throat at all.  
Tears started to prick at Al’s eyes as his throat weakly contracted around the unwelcome intrusion. His body mistook it for food again, and Al gagged. Hard.  
Matt quickly but gently pulled Al up from his position. “Easy.” He warned with concern. Al appreciated the care, but the babying made him feel stubborn as he shoved his way back down and gagged once more, though this time he stayed put. Matt couldn’t deny that the slow pulses of Al’s retching had him growing harder and starting to leak. It felt nice to have that warm wetness squeeze around his cock, but the pleasure was pushed away by his concern for his partner. He almost didn’t recognise his own voice as he rumbled out, “go slower, breathe,” his throat feeling heavy with arousal and the not-so-sudden need to release.  
Al ignored Matt’s warnings and began to fall into a rhythm: go down, wait, come up, try not to vomit, suck, go back down, repeat. It started to feel a bit more natural and his stomach started to feel more fuzzy and warm than knotted and cramped. Though when that warmth turned into hot, Al began to panic. He tried to push away the adrenaline starting to rise out of fear, and went back down, though he only got halfway before that hot feeling forcefully shot its way up Al’s throat. He managed to catch his stomach contents before they came flying out, and swallowed it all back down as if nothing had happened. He pulled off of Matt’s cock completely and stroked it quickly.  
“Y-you close?” He scolded himself for sounding so shaky, hoping the stutter would come off as horny rather than worried.  
Matt chose not to comment, thankfully, and shook his head. Al wanted to yell, or throw up, or both at the same time. But he didn’t. Instead he took Matt’s head back in and hummed, licking up the slit and trying so hard not to cringe at the precum making his throat quiver dangerously. If he gagged again, he would vomit for sure.  
Al squeezed his eyes shut and went down slowly, inch by agonising inch, until his mouth was fitted at the root. And then it all let loose.  
Al gagged violently, his stomach contents rushing up and out against his will and onto Matt’s dick. He pulled off quickly as he gagged again, though this time he quickly locked a hand over his mouth as his cheeks puffed from the force of his heaving and the rest of the water and digested candy trying to escape. Managing to swallow it down, he shakily took his hand off of Matt’s cock and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. He vaguely heard Alfred squeak and turn away. Alfred couldn’t handle other people throwing up.  
Surprisingly, Al wasn’t listening to Matthew already starting to bitch about cleaning up and trying to soothe Alfred while simultaneously trying to not gag himself. Instead he was worried about Matt never letting him live this down. He didn’t dare look up for fear of the other glaring daggers into his skull. Instead of yelling, Al was surprised to hear a trembling groan slip past Matt’s lips. He heard the man swallow, unsteady and breathing a bit faster. This was new.  
“Can… can you do that again.”  
Al froze and looked back at Matt’s now vomit covered dick, harder than ever and weeping for touch. It was silent in the car, or at least Al ignored any other sound other than Matt’s rough breathing. His body seemed to be a different entity than his mind, moving down to hesitantly lick at Matt’s cock as his hand wrapped around the slippery base, not as warm as when the incident first occurred. “What are you, a fuckin’ freak?! What the fuck are you doing??!” His brain screamed, but Al could only focus on the way his head spun with a warm, sickly feeling as he dry heaved while he attempted to go further down the dick in his mouth.  
Matt full on moaned as Al gagged, a bit of watery puke coming up to join the sick soaking into his clothing. Everything in the car was dead quiet, and Al couldn’t tell if the vehicle had stopped or not, as his head spun every which way with a newfound excitement.  
All of the men had their own personal preferences and fetishes, as did everyone. Alfred liked when Al crossdressed, Matt liked a bit of roleplay, Matthew liked to voyeur, and Al himself liked degradation. But this? This was a whole new level of kinky. Al felt the sick warmth spread across his skin like wildfire. This form of arousal was foreign to him; Al didn’t often partake in fetish play, but this was not unpleasant in any way, except for the fact that he knew he would have to deal with Matthew and Alfred afterwards. Any worry was drowned by the helpless throb of his cock as he vomited yet again.  
Al could feel Matt grip at his hair, signalling he was close. There was no denying this was hot. Al could probably get off on Matt coming down his throat from him puking on Matt’s dick. Then again, he would probably vomit the cum back up right after. Either way, he was pretty sure he was going to cream himself right there when Matt gripped his hair and shoved him down without warning. Al’s gag ripped through his body and caused his back to hunch forward in an arc, his stomach emptying itself completely as Matt whined through his orgasm. It took Al a couple more dry heaves and desperately palming himself through his jeans before he, too, was riding out his orgasm, whimpering and licking at Matt’s cock lamely until the overstimulation caused Matt to gently push his head away.  
“Matthew… I’m so sorry, I’ll-I’ll clean it up I promise.” Al managed to wheeze out through a couple more heaves, swallowing down some of the endless amounts of saliva that seemed to pour itself into his mouth. He felt guilt pulse through him as he looked over to where Matthew was gripping the steering wheel tightly and Alfred was trembling and pressed against the car door. “C’mon Golden Boy, it’s okay, I’m alright.” He tried to soothe, but it came out more raspy than anything, and he was sure he probably just worried the man more.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Matt pulled Al up and kissed him open mouthed and filthy. Al had to wince as he tasted his own vomit and at the fact that Matt was practically sucking that taste out of his mouth.  
“I’ll clean it up, Matthew. Just make sure Al gets to bed alright.” Matt grumbled, to which Matthew sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation.  
“You better hope that didn’t stain my seats. You guys are lucky they’re leather.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLS DO NOT TAG/REFERENCE INCEST WHEN REFERRING TO THIS FIC OR OTHERS OF MINE WITH THIS SHIP!!!! They are not intended to be related in any way!!!!!  
> I plan on doing a lot more horny fetish fics, I found this one buried in my google docs and decided to clean it up and post it. If you have any kink/fetish suggestions (other than sc*t, sorry) please feel free to comment them!!! I am. Depraved.  
> In this AU, they're all humans (unless stated otherwise, I might delve into country things in the future) and in a poly relationship!


End file.
